


Shhh...

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Blake is a Dom in this, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommate!Josie, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, TA!Bellamy, and I am not sorry for that., but I hope you like it!, but like not at all, just like sprinkled in there, mild power imbalance, not entirely sure what this is, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Bellamy was supposed to have his first night entirely alone with Clarke in her dorm room.Her roommate, Josie, was supposed to be out all night.But when she comes home early, the pair have to try to be quiet...And they aren't very good at it, frankly.Written for a Bellarke for BLM Prompt!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 182
Collections: Bellarke smut, The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Shhh...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellamyWanheda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/gifts).



> sorry for any typos or errors!

Bellamy had two fingers inside Clarke when her insufferable (and completely unstable) roommate, Josie, stumbled through the door. 

Clarke immediately threw a blanket over the two of them and clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasps for air. 

"Clarkeyyyyy!" she whined, slamming the door shut. Josie must have been wasted, since she didn't seem to notice the _human-sized lump_ at the foot of Clarke's bed when she sat by Clarke's head and giggled, "Gabe broke up with me again!" 

"S- sorry," Clarke choked, just as Bellamy flicked his tongue over her clit, "can we talk about this tomorrow? There's a test in Dr. Kane's biology class. I have to sleep!" 

On the last word, Clarke let out a high pitch squeak, as Bellamy sealed his lips over her clit and gave it a light suck. Maybe it was a douche-move, but he couldn't help but enjoy teasing her a little. 

"Oh, c'mon, you and I both know that his TA is like, in love with you. He grades the tests, and will let you pass," Josie said, "let's watch a movie!" 

_"No!"_ Clarke rushed, kicking at Bellamy as he began to dip two fingers in and out of her tight pussy again. She was so worked up and had been so close to coming. Bellamy felt himself grow hard at the idea of Clarke teetering near the edge, so close- but having to wait for it, all because of her roommate, "Josie, just go to bed, _please."_

"Whatever," she said, opening the door once more, "you're no fun." 

As Josie left, Bellamy let out a sigh, and then crawled up Clarke's body. Seated on his elbows, he kissed her neck, "that was a close one," she said, her voice ending on a breathy note, "I fucking hate her." 

"I don't blame you," Bellamy said, "I mean I have to view all the students equally... but Josie is-" 

Before he could finish his statement, the door opened again. Quick as lightning, he was flat against Clarke as she hid him under the blanket. 

"Ambien?" Josie offered, her voice sounding sweet. 

"No!" Clarke said, and Bellamy could have sworn he felt her eyes shooting daggers at Josie, even though he couldn't see it. 

"Fine," she chirped, her voice terse, "more for later. Oh, but I shouldn't with alcohol, right? I'll go halvesies." 

Bellamy heard Josie drink something and tried to be quiet. After a couple of minutes, he rose a little, and cupped Clarke's tits, as his thumbs played with her rosy peaked nipples, Clarke bucked her hips against his leg and silently slapped him. Maybe they could get away with fuckin' if Josie was going to be out of it? 

As he continued, Clarke's breathing grew shallow, and her back arched. Making a shushing motion, Bellamy sat on his heels and pulled Clarke's legs open. Taking his cock in his hand, he pressed it inside her and pulled it out quickly. 

Ever the tease, Bellamy continued at it until she was trying to close her legs around his hips and trap him there. As she got more and more flushed, he went slower and deeper but didn't give her anything more than quick contact before he popped back out of her. Clarke let out a moan; she loved it when he did that to her. But teasing her like that always made her get loud. As Bellamy's hand flew over her lips, her eyes rolled back. 

Finally, he gave her one hard and fast thrust. He could feel her biting her lip under his hand- and couldn't resist a peek. Cupping both of her cheeks, Bellamy watched as Clarke's lips went from struggling to hold in her moans to falling open as if to let the tension out silently. He continued to thrust into her fast and pull out slow, even as she caught one of his thumbs in her mouth and began to suck on it- of course, she was trying to torture him, too. 

"Fuck, baby," he said, watching her pretty little mouth as he felt her tongue swirl around his thumb, "so fuckin' hot." 

Josie turned in her bed and mumbled something- Clarke's eyes flew open as Bellamy paused, and they waited nervously, hoping they hadn't been too loud. When she was convinced Josie wasn't going to wake, she gave him a nod. Bellamy was thankful that Clarke took his TA job seriously and was considerate enough to try her best to keep them a secret. But tonight was supposed to be their night, alone. It was supposed to be their first time having a real night together, without fear of interruption. 

But then Josie had to go and be so _Josie_ about it and get herself dumped. 

Grabbing Clarke's hips, he dragged her against him, getting as far inside her, and as close to her, as he could. When he looked back up, she was biting one hand, trying not to make noise, while her other hand was gripping the blanket tightly. 

God, she was so sensitive, and he loved it. 

Laying over her, he whispered, "you gonna be good for me, baby?" 

Clarke nodded fervently, with eyes a bit wild. 

"Are you gonna let daddy fuck you and not wake up the whole dorm?" 

Again, Clarke's eyes rolled back, and Bellamy felt her clench around him. There was something about daddy kink that got her and fuck it was hot when she called him that. 

"Good, because if you aren't-" 

"I'll be good, I promise," she assured him. Taking her word for it, Bellamy ran his hand over her right calf and then began to lift it. When he had it where he wanted it, he held onto her ankle and then began to lift the other leg. Once her legs made a "V" shape, he pushed even deeper into her. 

"Fuck," he let out a groan of a whisper, "you always feel so good." 

As a snore came from the other side of the room, Bellamy figured now was as good a time as any to get going. 

Bellamy fucked into her hard and fast. So much so, that her bed frame began to knock against the wall- and Clarke, bless her sweet soul, was trying so hard not to be loud. She let out a whimper as she tried to reach for her clit, but Bellamy smacked her hand away. 

"Please, Daddy, let me-" she nearly yelled, and Bellamy covered her mouth. 

"Bad girl, Clarke," he said, and she looked up at him with eager eyes because she knew where he was going with this. 

If Clarke wanted to come, he was gonna make her come- until she was begging him to stop. Turning her over, he pulled her ass up and entered her swiftly. As he fucked her, he played with her cheeks a bit as he picked up speed. When she wiggled for him, he took her cue and ran his hands over her back. He then grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her head into the pillow, making sure her head was to the side so that she could breathe. 

He fucked her into the pillow until the temptation to spank her became too much. The crack of his hand against her ass seemed especially loud when they were trying to be quiet. After a moment, he spanked her other cheek and then moved his fingers to her clit. It didn't take Clarke long to come, and Bellamy watched as she buried her head in the pillow to muffle the sounds.

Bellamy continued to thrust until she lifted her head and shook it. That was the signal to stop, and immediately, he spilled into her with a groan. After a moment, they both collapsed on the bed and indulged themselves with soft kisses and cuddles... All in all, it wasn't so bad, at least he got to watch her fall asleep- even if he couldn't be here when she woke up. 

The next day, Josie walked up to Bellamy's desk a few minutes after the test started. With a shit-eating grin, she handed him her blank test. Brow furrowed, Bellamy looked down to find a sticky note attached to it: 

_"Score this at 80-92%… same for the rest of the semester. Let's_ _keep it believable!"_

Then she leaned in and whispered, " _thanks, daddy,"_ before she sauntered out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please don't take Ambien with alcohol. That's dangerous.


End file.
